TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE
by Joker29
Summary: How Paige fell in love with Emily. Not quite Emily and Paige yet but is coming. Paige and Alison's history.
1. Chapter 1

**TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Paige jumps at the sound of her phone going off signaling she has a text message. She looks around her room to see that it's still dark. She wonders what time it is as she looks at the clock. "Why is someone texting me at five in the morning?" she grumbles as she picks up the phone to read the text. **

"**I have Complete Control over You Bitch!" **

**A**

_**Alison and CeCe are sitting in CeCe's car in front of the bakery and coffee shop. "You know my friend Emily? I took some stationary paper and wrote a love letter to pigskin." "Pigskin? Alison, why do you call someone pigskin?" "Because she has red marks on her legs. She says they are from excima but I know better. She's a cutter." "Um ok" CeCe says while looking confused." And the letter?" **_

"_**Well we were in the hallway at school" said Alison "and I caught Pigskin staring at Emily. She had a look in her eyes that shows she's in love with her. She didn't think anyone was paying attention to her when she was doing it, but I saw her. So, when she was in class I went in her locker and placed the letter with pigskins name in her History book so she will notice it."**_

"_**And speaking of Pigskin here she comes now." Paige rides her bike**__**to Java Jo's Bakery and walks to the sign that has the specials on it. She stuffs the letter behind. Just as Paige turns to leave and get back on her bike she notices Alison walking up to where she hid the letter and takes it. "NO!" Paige yells and tries to swing her hand in front of her trying to get the letter back. "Ha, now I will know how you really feel about Emily. I wonder what she will think of you after she reads this?" showing Paige the letter. "Give it to me, Alison!" "No I should give this to the owner. Bye now." Alison waves her hand as she walks to the car quickly and hops in. "Drive!" "Drive!" yells Alison. **_

**Paige turns her phone onto vibrate and rolls over trying to get some sleep before she needs to wake up for swim practice. After much tossing and turning Paige finally gives up and gets out of bed and stretches. "I guess it's time for me to get ready since I can't fall back to sleep since that damn text" she grumbles. Paige drags herself to her closet and looks for what to wear for today. She wants something that would attract Emily's attention without letting Alison know she's trying. She finally picks a pair of thin, tight, light blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a black leather vest and boots. After she decides on the right outfit she quickly walks into her bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later she runs out of the bathroom gets dressed and fixes her hair up in a loose ponytail. Paige grabs her phone to look at the time. "Shit, how the hell is it already eight?" Paige shoves her phone in her pocket and runs downstairs. **

**She lands on the last step and she sees both her mom and dad at the dining room table reading the newspaper and eating breakfast. " Hi mom hi dad. How did you sleep?" **

"**Oh, hi Paige good and how about you?" "I slept good, thanks mom." Paige goes to the fridge and grabs a cinnamon and raisin bagel, and butters it. "Oh Paige before I forget I need your times of your swim practice." "We can't have that Emily girl get to anchor." You're just letting her beat you time and again. It's just not right, them treating her like that just because she's... you know… that. "Yes dad Paige says frustrated at him for not understanding anything." "Dad I'm going to be late tonight, I'm practicing for the meet next week." Paige walks to the counter and grabs a paper towel and wraps the bagel up in it. "Dad I have to go, I'll see you guys later tonight." She grabs her backpack and bagel and walks out to her bike." Paige climbs on her bike and rides to school. **

** Paige locks her bike up and walks through the school hallways to get to her gym locker. On the way she sees a gorgeous beauty right in front of her. She stops at her gym locker that unfortunately is next to Emily's." Um, hi Emily, how's your day going so far." Paige takes off her clothes and puts on her bathing suit waiting for Emily's response… is she mad at me for asking? Was that an inappropriate question Paige thought, or worse, did I do something wrong to make her stop talking to me… "Hi Paige. I'm going to head in the pool. See you out there." She looks Paige up and down before walking out. "Um, okay then." said Paige. Paige grabs her goggles and cap and closes her locker… crap I'm late… Paige runs out of the locker room to the pool where everyone is waiting for the coach.**

**Once Paige enters, all the swimmers start whispering to each other and giggling. "What's going on", Paige asks' frightened? "This is what's going on," Caitlin says and shows Paige the picture of her naked body with writing on the bottom of it saying DO YOU WANT THIS DYKE TO WATCH YOU CHANGE! Paige's mouth drops open but no words come out. She looks at Emily but she has her head down so Paige can't see her reaction. "Is this true?" one of the girls asks. Just when Paige begins to explain the coach comes in and starts yelling at the swimmers to get in the pool and to start practicing. **

**Paige puts her goggles and cap on and jumps in the pool. She is having a lot of trouble concentrating, thinking about how everyone is going to look at her. Everyone was finished except for Paige. She had one more lap to go. By the time she finished nobody was left at the pool, not even the coach. Paige jumps out of the pool and walks to her locker to get her things for the shower. **

**Paige walks into the empty shower stall and pushes the hot water handle. She throws her towel outside of the shower and washes her hair turning to face the shower head to rinse it. Paige didn't hear anyone come into the locker room until it was too late. Someone grabs Paige around the waist pinning her arms against her body. Another person grabs her head and shaves her head so she is bald. "Don't you ever look at anyone of us when we are changing, you hear me? You're not allowed in here until we are all out and dressed!" The two girls leave Paige on the shower floor with her hair in her lap. Paige wipes her eyes the best she could, gets up and throws her hair in the trash can. Paige runs to her locker gets dressed and throws a hat on before walking out.**

**On her way to her locker she bumps into Spencer, Aria, Hannah, and Emily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." "It's fine Emily." Paige says as they walk past her. Does something look different with her? I mean her outfit is horrible but she looks different some how. "I can't put my finger on it" says Hannah, "forget about her, she's a freak, don't go near her or even talk to her." "What do you mean Alison? She seems nice when I talk to her." "Fine that's up to you, but I warned you about her. People will think you play for her team also Em." The bell rings signaling its time for first period class. **

**Spencer, Hannah, Emily, and Aria go to their Chemistry class while Alison walks down the hall to History. **

** Hannah and Emily take their seats in the back of the class right next to Aria and Spencer. "Ok class lets get started," she says as she looks up from what she was doing. "Um Paige can you take off your hat? You know it's not allowed on when in school." Paige looks up horrified shaking her head no. "Do you want to go to the principal's office then for not listening about the hat rule?" " No Mrs. Smith" says Paige, as she puts her head down and slowly takes off her hat. Everyone in the classroom is pointing and gawking at her. "Class settle down! I said settle down!" she yells, as she hits her desk! Everyone quiets down quickly from the shock of the sound. "Whoever makes a remark, snickers or makes another comment will be sent to the principal's office. Have I made myself clear? Good now let's get back to the lesson. Open your books to page 169. We are going to learn about the different chemicals in the world."**

**Paige couldn't pay much attention to Mrs. Smith. She is to busy thinking about how to get Alison back and how to not be controlled by her anymore. Toby looks at Paige to see what she is doing and leans over to whisper "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I know how it feels to be falsely accused of something. Don't let her get to you, be the stronger person." " How am I going to do that?" asked Paige. "Don't worry, you will find a way. You'll get your girl at the end." " Thanks Toby." Paige writes down some notes and her homework assignments when the bell rings. **

**Paige gets up and walks into the hallway her hat firmly in her hand. "Paige, Paige what happened to you? What happened to your hair? I saw you swimming earlier I, thought I saw you with long hair" asks Emily, worried. "Um, yea, I mean no, I didn't have hair this morning I shaved it last night. I thought if I did that then I can beat your time." Paige says, trying to joke but being nervous on the inside. Emily looks at Paige, trying to see if she is lying or not. "Ok then" Paige says. Emily's not really buying what she said and walks away. **

**Paige looks over to her right and sees a girl getting badly bullied by Alison. Paige walks up to them and is about to tell Alison off when she hears Alison getting put down. Alison can't stand for it and walks away. "Nice Job I was about to help you out with her but you took care of it yourself. By the way my name is Paige what's yours?" "The name's Amanda put it there" she says as she extends her hand for a shake. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go to my next class. Do you want to eat lunch with me?" "Sure why not, not like I got nothing better to do anyway, see ya soon Paige." **

**Paige walks in her next class when she notices it's the class with Alison in it. "Crap" Paige whispers under her breath as she walks to her seat. "Hey freak, what happened to you?" Alison said with a smirk when she passed her to sit down. "You know very well what the fuck happened Alison" Paige grumbled. "Hey Paige what happened to your girlfriend Amanda? I saw you two getting cozy in the hallway" said Alison, trying to grab everybody's attention who was near them. Paige ignores her and sits down at her desk, taking out her book to read until Mrs. Montgomery comes in. **

**Ok class today we are going to read The Scarlett Letter. "I want you to read this book and then write a five page report on it. I want it single spaced, the font will be Arial and the size will be eleven, and I want this in by next Friday. If it is late it will be marked as an F, does everyone understand asks Mrs. Montgomery? Good, Now I have your reports from last week graded. Not all of you understood the assignment. Emily can you hand these reports back for me please?" She gets up and takes the papers from the teacher to hand out. When she gets to Paige she looks at her while giving her her paper. Paige looks down, finding in the corner of the report a piece of folded paper with her name on it. "Oh no, not again moans Paige I thought I just got over the last one." "Thanks Emily" Paige mumbles before she walks to the next person. Paige throws the letter in her bag to read later on. "After you get your reports back and know your grades we are going to discuss the book Of Mice and Men." **

"**Mrs. Montgomery, Is the story about a man and a mouse?" "Hannah you just looked at the title of the book" answered Mrs. Montgomery, trying hard not to laugh at her. "Okay, can anyone else explain what the book is about?" **

**A loud sounding alarm starts to ring all of a sudden. Everyone looks shocked before they all exit the classroom and out the door of the school. Paige follows everyone out. She feels that someone is behind her but doesn't get a chance before she gets a punch to her stomach, knocking her down on her hands and knees. "Don't give me love notes or there will be more of this to come" a girl whispers in Paige's ear. Trying to get her breath back and not throw up she says "I didn't write anybody anything" "Don't lie, you signed your name on the bottom and my friend saw you writing something during class last period." " But I don't even know who you are? I've never seen you" answers Paige, confused. The mystery girl throws the paper at Paige and turns around to walk away. Paige picks up the paper and reads what it says.**

**Meet me at the pool next Monday at 3am. Your torture will be forgotten. **

**D & M**

"**What the hell does D & M for? Who is this woman? Why does she call herself D & M and where did she come from? I've never seen her in my life." Paige looks at the note one more time before stuffing it in her pants pocket. A few hours later the principal walks to the crowd and yells for everybody to get back to class. The school is secured. Paige gets up off the ground and walks into the lunch room limping.**

**Paige walks into the cafeteria gets her food and sits down at an empty table. "Two more classes to go then I'm out of this hell hole." Amanda walks up to Paige. "What the hell happened to you?" "What? Oh nothing thought I'd go for a new look. Are you new here cause I never seen you before asked Paige trying to get her into another topic." "Nope been here my entire life. I know everybody." "Amanda this might sound odd but do you know a girl who goes by D & M?" "Nope I haven't heard anyone being called by those letters why?" "No reason just heard someone being called by those letters that's all." Paige looks at the clock on the wall realizing she has to be in her next class in less than two minutes and it's in the other side of the school. "I have to go I'll talk to you later." Paige stands up grabs her back pack and runs to her next class bumping into Alison on the way.**

"**Alison move out of the way or I'll be late for class." "That's the whole point. Watch your back cause I'm going to drag you into an alley way and beat you up. You got that Pigskin?" Alison moves out of the way to let Paige into class. Paige walks through but gives Alison one last glance over her shoulder before she finds her seat and sits down.**

**Paige sits down and opens her letter from D & M. She looks around making sure nobody was paying attention to her. "Good thing no one is sitting next to me." Paige took out a blank piece of paper and started writing. Who was that girl? Was she a messenger? If so who is the real D & M? Is the real D & M a girl or a boy? What does he or she look like? Is she a friend or foe? What did she mean by helping me? How would she get my past forgotten? Is D & M really A? Is Alison behind this? What does D & M stand for? "Okay I have all the questions written down now all I need are the answers to them." Paige turned the page over and started writing what D & M can stand for. Dream & Maker, Demon & Monster, Death & Misery, Death & Murder, Dark & Mysterious, Dread & Mysterious, or Dragon & Monster?**

**Mr. Drew walked in class sits down at his desk and looks up before talking. "Okay everyone this is study hall you all know the rules no talking and no phones. If I see or hear one it will be confiscated until the end of class. Now do you homework." Paige looked back down again once Mr. Drew was finished talking trying to figure out if this letter is real or not. A worried look appeared on Paige's face. I want this to be real but what if Alison is playing me again, I can't go through another episode of this she thought. After a few minutes and giving up she folded it back up and shoved it in her pocket to keep safe. A minute later the bell rang signaling class was finished. Paige threw her belongings in her backpack and walked out to her last class for the day. **

** On her way to her class Paige passed Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily in the hallway. It seemed strange that they were just standing their and not hurrying to their classes. It almost seemed like they were waiting for something. A minute after Paige passed them by Alison came up to them. "Hey I have a quest for you to do. Do this or I will tell everyone your secrets. Do I make myself clear?" Alison gives them an evil smile while handing them each a folded note. "Don't look at these until school is over and this has to be done today. Oh and Spencer your going to need your field hockey stick for this. Bye." Alison turns around and walks away from them and into her class. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone please let me know what you think of this story if I should keep going or just stop. I promise there will be a lot more Emily and Paige coming up in the next chapter if you stay with this. Thank you all for taking your time out of the day to read this story.

Chapter 2

The last class was a total blur. I guess that's okay though because we weren't really doing anything anyway thought Paige stuffing her books in her backpack from her locker. Turning around from a noise she heard. Paige realized its Emily and Spencer walking by. "Bye Paige see you tomorrow yelled Emily." Paige waved back and turned around to finish what she was doing.

"Okay so Spence when we catch up to Aria and Hannah we are all going to read the letter that Alison gave us at the same time right? Spence? Spencer?" Emily looked around her and noticed Spencer looking at Paige with a goofy grin on her face and licking her lips. Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to Spencer nudging her arm to let her know that she is there and watching her. "Spencer come on or we will be late to see the others Emily whispers in her ear." Spencer turns around towards Emily giving her an angry look and walking away. "Wait Spencer Emily comes running from behind. What was that about? I mean I know you can't stand each other but do you have to stare at her like that?" "Like what asked Spencer confused?" "Like you want to kill her that what." It's nothing just forget about it. Come on or we will be late and I don't feel like Alison telling everyone my secret.

Emily and Spencer walk up to Hannah and Aria. "Okay let's get this over with answered Hannah." The four of them opened the letters and started to read them. Spencer yelped in shock. Everyone looked up at her in surprise. Emily looked over to read Spencer's and then at hers again. "Looking confused Emily asked do we all have the same thing written on here." Looking at one another we all shake our heads yes "I can't do this this is just to mean and the worst thing is that I know her. "It looks like you finally get your wish Spencer." "What the hell Hannah. I can't believe you just said that." "What we all know it's true we see how you two interact and look at each other." "Thanks for your support Emily said Spencer in a sarcastic tone. You can't do it Emily you two know each other for a long time." "Yea said Hannah laughing you two have history together." Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. "Okay I'll catch up to you guys I just need to grab my field hockey stick and then I'll be there." Emily, Aria and Hannah walk out of school and to their destination while Spencer walked quickly to her locker, grabbed her stick and ran to the others.

A few minutes later Spencer, Hannah, Aria, and Emily are on a deserted street. "Sorry it took so long for me Spencer said while looking up. What is she doing here?" Spencer looked around to see if anyone else knew why she was here. "I didn't think you would be here Alison. You don't like to get your hands dirty." "I came here to make sure you losers actually did what I asked of you to do that's why I'm here Now get ready it wont be long now. She will be here any minute." Alison turns to everyone. "Okay now when I say go. Emily I want you to tackle her to the ground so she can't get up then I need for you to blindfold her so she can't see what you guys are doing to her. Now once she is down Spencer I need you to put your field hockey stick around her neck and pull on it hard. Hannah you get to tie her hands together while I need Aria to tie her legs. Once she is all tied up and cannot move I want you to all to punch and kick her until she is definitely unconscious. Go yells Alison!

Once Alison's favor was done Hannah, Aria, Spencer, and Emily ran as quick as they could to Spencer's Garage. "What the hell did we do? I can't believe we did that. I mean Spencer and I know her very well said Emily freaking out." "I know I mean she didn't even put up a fight. She just stood their taking it said Hannah frightened." "I never wanted to hurt her but I didn't want any of my secrets coming out for everyone to know said Spencer almost in tears." "What's going to happen tomorrow, I mean will she be okay? Will we even see her tomorrow?" "I don't know Aria but I hope she is okay said Spencer looking worried." Aria looked at her watch oh shoot guys I got to go ill talk to you later tonight she said while getting up off the floor and walking out to her house. "Yea I should go to I have to go make dinner for my mom and me. Spencer rolled her eyes Hannah It's I not me. Whatev Spence I don't care she said and walked out to her home. "Spencer faced Emily I guess you have to go now also don't you?" "Yea I kind of do said Emily getting up." "Do you think she will be okay and we will see her tomorrow Spencer?" "I hope so that's all I can say for now. I don't think we hurt her that much Emily. Go home if I find anything out about her or if I find out she is hurt I'll call you right away, okay said Spencer trying to calm both of them. Emily shook her head up and down and walked out of Spencer's house. Spencer closed the door and walked upstairs to her room to start her homework before dinner.

Paige walks up to her house her father waiting at the door for her. "Why the hell are you late you didn't have swimming practice after school today. You know you have to be here by 4 and not a minute after." "But dad I flipped over my bike that's why I'm late answered Paige." Paige's dad looks her up and down carefully. "What happened to your body? Why do you have so many bruises and why are you limping? Who did this to you? I know you didn't flip over your bike someone must have done this to you." "Yea dad I'm fine I just don't want to talk about it that's all." Fine then we'll talk about this later tonight. Another problem we have is you being injured. Can you swim Paige? You can't afford to get hurt; you need to get into a good college for swimming. That was your whole plan." "Yea dad I think I can still swim she said." "Okay now go up to your room and start your homework Paige before dinner. I'll call you when it's ready." Yes dad she said before walking into her room. "Oh and Paige I want you to practice swimming after dinner for two hours to make sure your stretched out and can swim." Okay she said annoyed before closing her door.

After Paige closed the door her father Shawn headed over to the house phone in the office and started dialing a number. "Hey it's me. Yea. I have a job for you. I want you to follow my daughter Paige tomorrow and find out who has hurt her. She leaves the house at six on the dot so you better be here at five just to make sure that you don't miss her. Watch her at school and then follow her home. If you see anyone try anything report back to me. Do you understand? Okay bye." Shawn hung up the phone and looked out the door to make sure no one over heard his discussion. "It's almost time for you now Paige." Shawn chuckled to himself as he walked to the kitchen to see if Maura needed help with supper.

Paige walks to her desk throwing her backpack down and then slowly limping into the bathroom to clean up from the fall. "I need to get rid of these clothes before my mom and dad ask anymore questions." Paige limped to the shower turned it on hot and climbed in to wash herself. Once finished she limped back to her desk and slouched down in her seat. She bent over her backpack while wincing in pain getting out the note Emily handed her in class today and opened it.

Dear Paige,

I hope this isn't to forward of me saying this but I've liked you since the first time I saw you. I can't stop looking at your butt whenever you walk by. The way you look in that bathing suit seeing your perky nipples poke through that suit makes me want to rub them between my thumb and pointer fingers squeezing them hard until they are too sensitive to touch. When you give me that wicked smile of yours you make me cum in my pants. When you change in front of me when I'm next to you after swimming when you're all wet, you make me want to grab your shoulders and push you against the lockers and kiss you soundly on the lips. Mmm you got me so hot and bothered by writing this that I need to go to the bathroom in the school and masturbate until I have a huge orgasm. I hope that I don't cum too much that it's noticeable, wink, wink. I hope we can be together sometime. I really feel something towards you. I feel like we make chemistry together.

Emily Fields

Paige looks up from the note. "What the hell Paige says shocked? She likes me! She really likes me! I can't believe it. I've liked her for so long ha and all this time she has liked me back. I need to prove my love to her." Paige gingerly got up out of her chair and started limping around her room getting nervous and excited as the minutes passed. "I have so much to do but where do I begin? Oh I know Paige says excitedly." She opens her desk drawer, takes out a piece of loose leaf and a pencil and hobbles over to her bed to lie down.

Once she is comfortable Paige writes on the top of the paper. Things I need to do. Under that is her list. Cologne, sexy clothes, hair, little makeup and… and what Paige couldn't think of anything else but what Emily wanted to do to her. Paige opened her dresser drawer and takes out her vibrator and lubricant. Wanting to see how wet she is she quickly pulled down her shorts and underwear then plunged her fingers into her wet center moaning in the process. Pumping her fingers in and out while rubbing her clit she decides that its time to use her vibrator. She got her vibrator nice and wet from her juices then turned it on as she plunged it into her core. "Ohhh she moaned as she turned it up to the last dial." She threw her head back as her orgasm started to build. She was too far gone to pay attention as her moaning got louder and louder. There was a knock at her door but she didn't notice it. "Paige dinner is ready said Shawn opening the door." "DAD yelled Paige as she is covering herself up angry that he saw what she was doing." Um sorry Paige he said quickly looking the other way and walking down the stairs.

Paige walks to the kitchen stopping at the door. Her parents were already seated at the table waiting for her to come downstairs. "Hey mom can I eat my supper in my room. I have a lot of homework to do." "No you may not; we are a family that means we eat dinner together." "Paige you may have dinner in your room but only for tonight said Shawn still looking down at his plate of food." Thanks dad she said grabbing her plate, silver wear and drink quickly before limping back to her room.

"Sean what was that about? Why are you and Paige acting strange all of a sudden? You would never have let Paige eat dinner in her room." "Well I kind of walked in on Paige doing something that a parent doesn't want to see." "What kind of thing did you see?" Maura do I have to say it out loud to you, if you would think of it for a minute then you will understand what I saw?" "What? Oh my god Sean you didn't?" He looked up cheeks red and burning before he slowly shook his head yes. "No wonder you two don't want to be near each other." Can we just forget about it please I really don't want to think about it anymore Maura." "Sure no problem but I can't believe you did that." "It wasn't my fault I knocked but she didn't answer so I opened the door. I thought she was asleep or hurt because she was moaning. I was worried about her." "Okay were done talking about this said Maura in between laughs."

Once Paige was in her room she ate her dinner, got done as much homework as she could and got ready for bed. Limping down the stairs to the kitchen to clean and dry her dishes. On her way back up she stops by the living room to say good night to her parents. "Mom, Dad I'm going to bed. Ill see you in the morning." "Okay night Paige sleep tight se you in the morning." Paige walks back up stair and in her room crawling into bed and going to sleep for the night.


End file.
